


Not A Secret

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for six months now. But it's all been very hush. Draco feels Harry is ashamed of him, but of course that couldn't be further from the truth.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Not A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 3 for Drarropoly 2020.  
> I landed on: The Ministry of Magic.  
> Prompt: Write a story in which fame and power aren't all that they seem.
> 
> Thank you to crazybutgood for the beta.

“Let’s go to that new Indian place for dinner tonight,” Draco said.

“Hmm, or we could order in and cuddle while watching the telly. I’m exhausted tonight,” Harry replied.

* * *

“Ooh, don’t you look handsome! Where are you off to, gorgeous?” Harry asked.

“ _We_ are going clubbing. Don’t you remember? You said we would do whatever I wanted this weekend and I want to go dancing. So, get dressed,” Draco replied.

“Aww babe, let's just stay here and I’ll give you a private show,” Harry winked lasciviously.

Draco laughed as Harry began kissing his jaw and the soft spot behind his ear. The club was forgotten.

* * *

“Hey, babe, I’m off to the shops for supplies, wanna come?” Draco asked.

“Uh… Why don’t you carry on and I’ll see you later at mine?” Harry suggested.

“Of course,” Draco mumbled.

“What was that, love?”

“Nothing,” Draco replied, trying to keep his feelings in check but failing miserably. “You know what? No! It isn't _nothing_! I’m tired of being treated like your secret, Harry. Your dirty little secret,” Draco hissed.

“What are y-"

“We never go out together, none of our friends or family know about us, we always sneak in and out of each other's houses. You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you, Potter?” Draco spat. “The Golden Boy, shacking up with a lowly Death Eater, think of the scandal it will cause? And we can’t have that, can we?”

“Is that what you bloody think? That I care about what the rest of the world thinks more than I care about you? Then I guess you don’t know me at all!” Harry roared as he grabbed his coat and slammed Draco’s front door.

* * *

That afternoon’s edition of _The Prophet_ ran an article titled ‘Harry Potter seen leaving ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy’s flat.’

It spoke about how a rumpled Potter stormed out of his ex-nemesis / probable current-lover's flat that morning causing a lot of commotion. Neighbors attested to hearing quarreling, calling it a lover’s tiff. They also alluded that a gentleman around the same height and build as Potter was often seen arriving and leaving Malfoy’s flat.

This was followed by lots of speculation — was this an act of rebellion on Potter’s part? Had he been cursed by Malfoy? Was Potter gay? Was this the end of this sordid affair?

* * *

“Harry! Why didn’t you tell us? We had to find out through the Prophet of all things,” Hermione cried.

“You guys already know I’m bi,” Harry said dryly.

“Harry James Potter, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Malfoy, mate?” Ron cried.

“Ronald!” Hermione warned. “Talk to us, Harry.”

Harry sighed. “We’ve been dating for roughly six months now. We’ve kept it pretty quiet. At least, I thought we wanted to.”

“Six months,” Ron spluttered as Hermione shushed him.

“What do you mean?” she coaxed.

“I wanted to keep our relationship private, away from the prying public. Just wanted it to be the two of us. I obviously would’ve told you guys eventually. But… it was so new and perfect. I just wanted some time. And I’d have liked to come out about our relationship on our terms, not because Skeeter is a nosy bitch.” Harry huffed defeatedly. “But now, it’s all over”

“Harry, look at me. Do you love Draco?” Hermione asked gently.

“More than anything.”

“Then you need to go and tell him that. Fight for your love.”

“Yeah, but probably take a shower before that. You smell,” Ron said, making a disgusted face.

* * *

“Draco Malfoy, get your arse in here right now!” Pansy yelled.

Draco sighed as he got off his bed and came into the living room. “Hey, Pansy.”

“Don't _hey_ me! How could you keep this from me! I’m your best friend and I had to find out that you’re shagging the Golden Boy from the papers,” Pansy screeched.

Draco looked at her dejectedly. “Well, it's all over, Pans.”

“Why, what happened?”

“We had a row. I told him he treated me like a dirty secret and was ashamed of me. He said if that's what I thought, I didn’t know him at all. And then he stormed out. This was two days ago.” Draco teared up.

“Oh, darling, have you tried talking to him lately?”

“No, I blocked him from my Floo. I was just so angry. But I miss him so much, Pans.”

“Okay, you need to talk to him and sort things out. You know as well as I do that fame, power and all that rubbish means nothing to Harry. He’s a bloody Gryffindor through and through. So, you’re gonna shower, change and then go talk to him,” Pansy said.

Draco was heading into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

Pansy opened the door. “Who're you?” she asked suspiciously. “If you’re a nosy reporter, I’ll hex y-” the man pushed her aside and took his glamour off.

“Harry!” Draco gasped.

“Hi.”

They stared at each other longingly.

“Uh, guys, sorry to interrupt your reunion but I think one of the neighbors ratted you out. There’s a bunch of reporters out front,” Pansy said, panicking.

“That’s alright. I don't care.” Harry looked at Draco. “You know I’ve never cared about fame or power or any of this Savior nonsense. All I care about is you, Draco Malfoy. Would you like to go on a date with me? We can grab lunch in Diagon Alley, now”

Draco smiled. “I’d love to. Let me get out of these pyjamas.”

* * *

An hour later, they stepped out of Draco’s flat, hand in hand. The reporters went wild, snapping pictures and asking for comments. Harry stopped on the stoop and kissed Draco passionately before disapparating them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah sticking to the word count of 950 was so difficult here. I hope y'all like this :)


End file.
